The Lore
This is the Displaced Lore. Please note that the lore is subject to change at any time. The Universe The "Universe" of Displaced is rather a "Multiverse" full of infinite possibility. That means that within reason, you may write your Displaced into any setting that you wish. That being said, each story is completely capable of crossing over after a certain point in their story. That is, after they've been introduced to the Multiverse and create a Token. This will be covered in the next sections, but suffice to say that the Displace Multiverse is a big place full of wonderful crossovers (... and... not so wonderful ones.... ahem) The Displaced The Displaced refer to the characters created by the actions of the Displacers (Circular logic, I know, but again, later sections). They are, as defined by the front page of the group, "Beings taken from their homeworld and placed elsewhere". The caveat is that they cannot be a species native to the place of Displacement before their Displacement. Displaced exist on a power scale ranging from the powerless and more or less baseline average Endos to the horrifically overpowered Titan Classes (For all intents and purposes, Godly Meta Class Displaced don't even count anymore). Outside of that, the Displaced can create Tokens, items which allow them to be summoned by other Displaced and make for some crossovers. The power scale is as listed below, though you can skim over it if you wish. Endo Class An Endo Class Displaced is, despite the variations that go from species to species, more or less a baseline average of whatever species they are Displaced as. For example, an Endo Class human Displaced would be a completely normal human, without any advantages other than what he/she had previously learned.Those that are in this class are mostly just Tier 10 Exo Class An Exo Class Displaced is simply nothing more than a being that has gained some measure of extra-ness from their Displacement. Whether this be some form of minor power or just steroids on steroids makes no difference. Exo Class Displaced would perform either like Captain America or perhaps simply just like Wade the Animorph without any more esoteric abilities.Those that are in this class are Tier 9 Super Class A Super Class Displaced is someone that the laws of physics no longer apply to in their entirety. An example of this would be any wizard or mage, any sort of being with superpowers that definitely break the laws of physics, or even just minor things, like Cyclops’ absurd ability to ricochet his eye beams.Those that are in this class are Tier 8 to 7-C Beta Class A Beta Class Displaced is capable of, with a fair bit of concentrated effort, capable of destroying much of a small country (roughly a one hundred and thirty square mile patch of land) within approximately two days.Those that are in this class are 7-B to Low 6-B Alpha Class An Alpha Class Displaced begins the commonly referred to as “OP” Tier Classes. As the lowest of this Tier of Classes, an Alpha class Displaced is capable of levelling large countries within the space of approximately a week. This also marks the end of the actual “Power” based scaling– future classes depend all on unique power sets and skill levels. An example of this is the ever so famous Kat Shifter, the Gravity Queen, or the not so famous Drake Long, the Unkillable Murder Lizard from Hell.Those that are in this class are 6-B to High-6-A , meaning they are capable of wiping out multiple continents within moments. Uber Class An Uber Class Displaced is the second of the OP Tier Classes and the first of the Skill/Set based Classes. An Uber Class is capable of reshaping the world around them on a whim, though there are, of course, limits. An Uber Class Displaced may be a subset of an original powerset, such as the Avatar State of an Avatar, or they may be an entire powerset all their own, such as Auric Fulcrum’s Golden Flames of Alchemy. The Tier for this class is 5-C to 4-A , the Uber class can destroy Moons at the lowest rank while at the highest multiple Solar systems Titan Class Titan Class Displaced are the highest tier of Displaced that may occur before the Displaced themselves become Void Dwellers. Titan Class Displaced are capable of reality warping, not world shaping, but full on warping and changing of the very structure of the Universe they exist in. Examples from popular media include Marvel’s Scarlet Witch, or Mr. Mxyzptlk of DC Comics. Examples in Displaced include Makuta Teridax.The Tier for this is 3-C to Low 2-C , the displaced is capable at his/her highest to shake multiple universes Godly Class The highest tier of the OP scale that may be reachable without Group Admin allowance. Godly Class Displaced are known as Void Dwellers, beings that are no longer tethered to existing within a Universe and are capable of drifting freely throughout the Void without any need of the sustenances and inconveniences that plague mortal life as a whole. Note that a Godly Class Displaced is only defined by their ability to survive in the Void without the need to do anything a mortal needs to do in order to survive. A Godly Class Displaced could actually have a Power Level more akin to an Exo level, with their only ability being complete and total survivability. Prominent examples include every single god ever created by anyone ever. Also, Aaron Heibai the Shadowy Salesman and All Around Jackass.The Tier for this is 2-C to High 2-A , multiverses are not safe Meta Class The Most OP of All OP. Meta Class Displaced currently number in only one (though there used to be two), Essence the Madwoman. Meta Class Displaced are, more or less, Gods of Gods. To properly comprehend their ability, one must use analogies (that may or may not be offensive to some). For example, Meta Class Displaced are to Godly Class Displaced as what the Christian God is to an ant. Meta Class Displaced are, as a rule, only allowed to be created under the supervision of the Group Admins.The Tier for this Low 1-C to High 1-A Truly Gods of Gods Displacers Displacers are, to be blunt about it, the jackasses that take our main characters and rip them out of their lives into new ones. Some of them are benign, only appearing to Displace those who need it. Others are.... well, douchebags about it. They can take many, many forms and all of them have their own methods to their madness. There's not much else to them other than the fact that our esteemed empress, Midnight Chaos has a doc for said Displacers. Crossovers For the sake of crossovers, what does or does not happen to Displaced when going to other Universes is more or less decided upon by our esteemed Ladies Fate, Destiny, and Luck. That is to say, it depends on whatever two authors (or more, I'm not picky) decide on. That being said, you cannot force your story's rules upon another Displaced unless you both agree that it would make the crossover better. Other than that, it's really all just a matter of one Displaced finding a Token and, well, tada~ Category:Displaced Category:The Displaced Category:Displacers Category:Stories Category:Characters